


Housewarming gift

by NicoleBloom89



Series: Love sickness [4]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dildos, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gifts, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Show of affection, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleBloom89/pseuds/NicoleBloom89
Summary: Pushing himself closer to the man behind him, Nick where unable to contain a broken moan as he felt Sean's half hardness against his ass. Renard's nostrils flared, taking in the smell of his lovers aroused state.“Why don't you show me the bedroom?” He whispered against the shell of Nick's ear, sucking at the lobe.“W-what about dinner?” Nick asked, struggling not to jump the man then and there. A deep chuckle vibrated against his skin.“Oh, I am going to eat alright.” Nick felt Sean's hot tongue slowly slide inside of his ear, sending a rush of heat down to his groin. “And I am going to enjoy it immensely.” Whimpering Nick felt his last resistance snap. Honestly, why did he even bother to fight it? It was a lost battle right from the start





	Housewarming gift

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, the sex pretty much write itself, but the rest? It’s a lot easier to bang my head against a wall… Anyway, I hope you will enjoy it.

**Housewarming gift**

Dashing from room to room Nick made sure that everything looked presentable. Kitchen, fine. Living room, fine. And the bedroom? Perfect. _Well, probably not for much longer_ , Nick mused. He'd just moved into his new apartment, and with the help of Monroe and a couple of friends, did they managed within a day to put everything in place. It didn't take very long since Nick pretty much left everything to Juliette. He'd rather buy himself something new – such as a new sofa and a bed. He was starting over, after all. There was no point in reminding himself of his past by keeping the old furniture as a constant reminder. That would define the whole purpose of turning a new leaf, really. Besides, Nick wouldn't mind go pillow shopping with Sean, or anything else he might need in the future. The idea of browsing around with Sean, trying out stuff, discussion colors and patterns, made Nick feel giddy with excitement. Then, the fact that such a small and significant thing caused him such a happy rush, made Nick blush over his own reaction. He felt slightly pathetic, but so happy to really be all that bothered by it. Wasn't love all about making a fool out of you? Love. Yeah, he was madly in love with Sean. The Captain made him feel happier then he'd been for a very long time. Yes, Juliette had brought him happiness, too, but Sean could offer Nick something that Juliette could not. Complete openness and understanding. He didn’t need to hide or feel ashamed of who he was, or the grimm aspect of his life. He could be completely free with the older man, and it felt good – really good. And yet...

Sighting Nick shut the bedroom door. Despite the obvious joy and affection, they felt for one and another, neither one of them had yet said the four-letter word out loud. The physical aspect of their relationship was amazing, and Sean always flattered him with compliments and sweet whispers of love and devotion, still, 'I love you' had yet not been uttered. Did Sean not love him deeply enough to say it? Of course, he did. Every touch and gesture spoke volume to how much Sean cared for him. Then why had he not yet said it? Was it too soon? Was he waiting for Nick to say it first? Shaking his head Nick returned to the living room. There was no point in speculating. He would never know the answer without Sean confirming it. Speaking about Sean, the man should be here any minute now. Nick had invited him over for a nice dinner to celebrate his first night in his new home. It wasn’t an easy task to keep their relationship hidden, especially at work, surrounded by highly skilled detectives, not to mention when all they wanted was to touch whenever they ran into each other. It was frustrating not to be able to act on such impulses. The jazz club was nice, but even than you never knew who was watching, or whom might be walking in on them. There was no real privacy. Nick hoped that by moving, to get his own place, would change that. They needed a place of their own, where they could relax and really enjoyed each other’s company without worrying that they might be compromised. Not that Nick even cared that much about it if people knew about them, but he'd understand why Sean was reluctant to tell. If the word got out that the Captain were dating one of his own detectives, another man nonetheless, could quickly lead to disaster. Nick wasn't happy about the secrecy – like a dirty little secret at the side, but he couldn't deny either that it did add a certain rush, an _excitement_ , that no one else knew what was going on between them. It was an odd experience to say the least. Well, whatever. If Sean was with him, Nick didn't really care about anything else. There was a knock on the door. Nick felt his heart jumped in his chest. He felt sudden nervous.

Running his hands against his jeans Nick walked towards the door. Would his heart ever stop racing around his lover? Probably not, and Nick was fine with that. Opening the door his breath was immediately stolen. Before him stood Renard, fitted in a pair of grey trousers, a navy blue, button-up shirt topped with a suit vest and an expensive looking overcoat. The outfit was impeccable as always, and despite bear witness to Sean’s impressive wardrobe on multiple occasions, Nick practically swoon on his feet. The man was drop dead gorgeous. _Fuck_ , thinks Nick, licking his sudden dry lips. _I have the most handsome boyfriend in the world_.

“Good evening, Nick,” Renard greeted, slowly leaning forward and captured the younger man's lips in a soft kiss. Nick hummed happily, leaning into the touch. He loved it when Sean kissed him – the firmness of his lips, the heat. It was addictive, and Nick craved it like air. Despite being nothing but a fleeting kiss, it was still enough to make Nick's toes curl in bliss. Slowly they parted.

“Hey,” Nick said, breathless. His hand resting at the nape of Sean's neck, smoothly running his fingers up and down.

“Hello yourself,” Renard whispered. “I bought you flowers,” he added, handing over a beautiful bouquet of red roses and baby breath.

“They are beautiful,” Nick replied, carefully buried his nose into the soft petals; enjoying the faint fragrance. “Thank you.”

“You are welcome.” Smiling Nick stepped aside.

“Would you like to come inside?”

“I would love to,” Renard said, entering the apartment.

“I will see if I can’t find a vase, or _something_ to put these in,” Nick says, chuckling as he walked towards the kitchen. Renard followed close behind, curiously taking in his surroundings for the very first time. The walls were painted in a soft shade of blue, casting a calming atmosphere to the place. Walking down a short hallway they turned left, entering the kitchen. The kitchen was rather small, but because of the open connection to the surprisingly spacious living room, the kitchen didn’t feel cramped at all. The living room was painted in blue as well, creating the illusion of the apartment being bigger than it is. The room was nicely furniture, too. A couple of bookcases staked with variety of books, and right next to it, a comfortable looking chair. There was a large TV in the center of the room and a soft looking couch, begging one to take a seat. Also, there was a downsized desk at the corner, cluttering with papers and more books. The walls were decorated with photos of friends and, what Renard could only guess, Nick’s parents. But, what really caught Renard’s attention was the three large windows covering the whole north side of the room; showing a breathtaking view of the city.

“I didn’t know you were interesting in gardening,” Renard says, studying the pots of flowers and herbs on the window frame with mild fascination.

“Oh, yeah. I have Rosalee to thanks for that,” Nick tells him from the kitchen. “Listening to her explaining all the weird things they can do, is surprisingly interesting. Not to mention, those herbs and plants has saved my ass more times than I can count. It would only be fair to learn a few things about them myself.” Renard hums in respond. Giving the plants one last look, Renard returned to the kitchen. Upon re-enter, Renard spotted the kitchen island, overflowed with baskets with bread, fruits, pies and various of homemade-goods. He was marveled how he could have missed the mountains of food when he entered the kitchen the first time. It was truly a sight to behold.

“You weren't kidding when you said they would spoiling you with food,” he said, amused. Nick chuckled, searching through the kitchen cabinets for a suitable vase for the flowers. About giving up all hope, Nick finally managed to find an old jar hidden further in the back. It wasn’t the prettiest of things, but it would do for the time being. He made a mental note to go and buy a proper vase for them as soon as possible.

“I have tried to tell them that there is no need to, but, um, they kind of adopted me after I helped them out with the Hässlichen case,” Nick explained, pouring fresh water into the jar. Renard noticed the soft blush dusting his cheeks at the admission, and he can’t help but to smile fondly at the sight. “I thought perhaps to invite them over sometime,” Nick says as he walks into the living room. Renard was quick to follow. “But sadly, I doubt they would all fit around my table.” Renard watched delighted as his lover carefully placed the flower on the table; viewing them with great appreciation. “It has been a very long time since someone bought me flowers. I love them.” The sentence where barely above a whisper, but Renard still heard it clear as day. Taking a step forward he tentatively wrapped his arms around the other man's slim waist.

“I'm glad you like them,” Renard said, running his nose against the shell of Nick's ear. “I will bring you flowers as often as you want.” Humming happily, Nick leaned against his lover's firm chest. It felt nice. “Besides, I wouldn't dear forget to bring you flowers a second time. I fear Rosalee would deny me dating you if I did.” Nick felt the man smiling against his skin and found it impossible not to join in.

“I'm sure mommy Rosalee will approve. After all, you are a prince, and a rather handsome one I might add.”

“Hmm... Is that so? I am glad my appearance appeals to you.” Fluttering his eyes shut, Nick tilted his head to the side, giving Renard more room to play. Renard immediately latched on into the delicate skin, more than happy to continue his ministrations. Nibbling gently, Nick practically went boneless in his arms. It was a good start of the night as any. Grinning, Renard was reminded of the paper bag he'd brought with him tonight – just for occasion such as these.

“I bought you a second gift,” he said, nuzzling into the detective's neck. The cologne Nick wore was divine combined with the man’s natural scent, and Renard fought hard not to devour him on the spot. _All in due time_ , Renard mused, thrilled by what he had in store for his clueless lover. “But, you are not yet to open it.” Nick was about to ask why, but with the Captain so close, and warm against him, it seemed rather unimportant. However, some of his higher brain function was throwing a fist at the back of his mind. Clearing his throat, Nick forced himself to regain some self-control. And more importantly, manners.

“There is some wine in the kitchen, if you want some,” Nick offered, doing his best to at least _try_ and play host for more than a minute. “It was a gift from Monroe and Ros– ah, fuck!” Nick jerked in surprise, but the strong arms of the Captain prevented him from escaping the hold. “Did you just _bite me_?” he asked, chocked and... and surprisingly OK with it.

“I don't want any wine,” Renard growled, teeth still nibbling the sore skin. “Especially not wine bought by _him_.” Nick knew he should be offended, more for Monroe's sake than his own, but honestly, how could he possibly be mad when Sean pulled such an adorable stunt?

“It was a gift from Rosalee, too, you know,” Nick mused, enjoying his boyfriend's jealousy a bit far too much. Nick earned himself another bite for his cheekiness. Despite the initial pain, Nick couldn't deny he found pleasure in the rather _primitive_ way Renard marked him as his. _Almost as a mate_ , thought Nick. A wave of arousal rose within him at the comparison. Pushing himself closer to the man behind him, Nick where unable to contain a broken moan as he felt Sean's half hardness against his ass. Renard's nostrils flared, taking in the smell of his lovers aroused state.

“Why don't you show me the bedroom?” He whispered against the shell of Nick's ear, sucking at the lobe.

“W-what about dinner?” Nick asked, struggling not to jump the man then and there. A deep chuckle vibrated against his skin.

“Oh, I am going to eat alright.” Nick felt Sean's hot tongue slowly slide inside of his ear, sending a rush of heat down to his groin. “And I am going to enjoy it immensely.” Whimpering Nick felt his last resistance snap. Honestly, why did he even bother to fight it? It was a lost battle right from the start. Stumbling over his feet Nick dragged them both to the bedroom. His own appetite vast. He was practically starving. Unable to control himself for much longer, Nick fused their lips together in a heated kiss. Renard wasted no time before he shoved his tongue into the wet cave of his lover's mouth. The touch of their tongues, slick and hot against one and another made Nick dizzy with lust. Renard had quickly become a drug to Nick, seductive and all consuming. He was desperate, addictive to Sean and what the man was offering him. Happiness. Stability. Respect and understanding. But most importantly, a partner. A vital part missing in his earlier relationship with Juliette. _This is good_ , Nick thinks, running his hands through Renard’s hair as they kept kissing. They kept bumping into things along the way, simply refusing to part from one another. Colliding harshly into the bedroom door Nick hissed at the unexpected pain as the handle jabbed painfully into his back. Breaking the kiss Renard looked at him with concern.

“You alright?” Giddy with affection Nick kissed him softly.

“I am, yes.” He would probably never say it out loud, but Nick secretly loved it when the other man displayed his love for him so openly. May it be in his gestures, or when they made love or concern for his wellbeing, Nick loved them equally as much and it made him profoundly happy.

“Good,” Renard said, running his hand slowly down Nick’s chest, methodically unbuttoning the shirt. “I would hate to stop.” Brushing one of Nick’s nipples with his fingers, Renard was delighted by the broken moan he pulled from his lover. Chuckling he slide his hands down Nick’s back, cupping the detective’s ass and pulled.

“Agreed,” Nick murmured. Reaching up, he threaded his fingers around the back of Renard’s head and pulled him into a kiss. Hot. Sexy. Dominating. And so damn arousing with the pure need ricocheting through the action. Nick stumble back into the wall, spread his legs so Sean could get closer, and wrapped his arms around Renard’s torso to pull him tighter. In an instant, they were flushed against each other, their legs intertwined, their chests pressed together as they devoured one another. Nick’s head spun with the delicious sensation that zipped throughout his body. His groin tightened, and his nerves sizzled at the pressure point where Renard’s delectable body touched his, especially that hard erection pressed against his own. Slightly out of breath, Nick pulled the door open and ushers them inside. Renard shrugged out of his jacket while Nick unbuttoned the buttons on Renard’s vest and shirt, right down desperate to get Sean naked. Renard pulled back from him slightly.

“Is it safe to assume that the dinner aspect to our date has gone by the wayside?” Nick shook his head and continued his quest for skin, tugging Renard’s shirttail out of his pants.

“And whose fault might that be?” Nick asked, his hip bumping into the dresser. Chuckling Renard tugged at the front of Nick's pants and undid his belt.

“Who can blame me when you have the world’s most gorgeous man as boyfriend?” Nick smiled shyly, a soft blush colored his cheeks. When his belt snaked free, Renard unfastened Nicks pants. “Besides,” Renard adds, amused. “I don’t hear you complaining.” At that, his hand dive in to wrap around Nick's throbbing erection in a firm grip.

“Oh, fuck, Sean, that feels so good.”

“Then this will feel even better.” Renard dropped to his knees, pulled out Nick's cock, and swallowed it down his throat in one motion. The sheer eroticism of the action had Nicks balls tightening, aching with the need to come hard, right now. He resisted the urge to thrust into all that tight, wet heat, not wanting to hurt Sean. Nick dropped his hands to Renard's hair simply to anchor himself. A deep hum reverberated from Renard's throat and up the full length of Nick's dick.

“Oh God, Sean, that's… fuck, I'm already too close.” Renard hummed again, and those vibrant green eyes gazing up at Nick with so much passion it overwhelmed him. Nick's balls drew up even tighter, followed by that unmistakable tingling at the base of his spine. _No, not yet_. He needed to slow them down. “So, this is what it takes to get a prince down on his knees, huh?” Nick asked, laughing slightly at Renard's scowl, but then his eyes glimmered with an expression that turned calculating.

Pulling off slightly Renard reached up working Nick's balls in rhythm corresponding with his tongue, and any miniscule amount of control Nick had gained, shattered. But when Renard ran his wet finger across Nick's taint just as he twisted his tongue around the crown of his cock, Nick finally lost it all. His cock convulsed and pulsed, shooting hot spurts of cum down Renard's throat. Renard swallowed and moaned, finally closing those green eyes. His expression looked totally blissed out as he took all Nick had to give. When the suction became too much, Nick pulled him off and dropped to the floor in front of him. His legs wouldn’t hold him up any longer, and Nick needed to kiss Sean in the worst way. Their mouth met. Renard taste like cinnamon, sin, and him, and it was the sexiest thing Nick had ever tasted. Their tongues dueled, and Nick tugged at Renard's shirt, again. Why was he still dressed?

“Take this off,” Nick gasped. Renard panted, his eyes wide. “Please.” Renard stands, unable to deny his lover's plead.

“Of course.” Nick watched Sean peel off his shirt, captivated by every inch of define muscles revealed before him. Unable to resist, he trailed his fingertips down the ridges of Sean's tight abdomen and licked his lips.

“No matter how many times I have seen it, or will see it, it’s still an impressive sight.” Renard beamed at the compliment, fawning like a proud peacock showing off his feathers.

“I can say the same thing,” Renard replied, running his eyes up and down his lover's body. Nick found himself instantly blushing. He was still not use to be flattered so openly by the other man. Stripping off his clothes, Nick watched Renard do the same. Both nude, Nick leaned forward, fusing their lips together. Renard immediately leaned into the kiss, groaning as their tongues twisted and body rubbed against each other. Renard nipped one Nick's nipples, earning himself a muffled moan. Breaking the kiss, he slowly starts nibble across Nick's skin, then up to his neck till he tongued the young man's ear. “So sensitive,” Renard whispered. “Ever consider piercing your nipples?” Nick shook his head. No. He hadn’t. “Just imagine it. The dull ache, constantly rushing through your body. I bet you would love it.” That tone of voice, dark and seductive, sent a shiver of arousal through Nick.

“Sean…” he moaned, and felt his cock flexed between his legs.

“Get on the bed, Nick.” He did as instructed and eagerly crawled onto the mattress. Renard followed right behind him, pushing his shoulders down so that Nick's head rested on his hands with his ass in the air. “You have the perfect ass,” Renard murmured while rolling his palm up Nick's two tight globes to his lower back. Nick was mortified, but heavily aroused at the same time. Renard’s breath heated Nick's spine as Renard placed two light kisses right above his ass cheeks. Nick felt Sean's erection pressed against his hip and is reminded how expertly Sean had sucked him off earlier. It was mind-blowing every time and Nick wished to return the favor. However, he can’t find it in himself to bring up the subject, much less take the initiative to do it. Sighing, he relaxed into the mattress. He felt ashamed, wondering if perhaps his reluctance to perform oral sex was the reason to why Sean had not yet said the 'love' word. Nick knew he was being ridiculous, but... 

A half-hard swat to his ass cheek startled Nick out of his stupor.

“I don’t like to be ignored, Nick,” Renard warns him. Nick quickly stammered out an apology. “But luckily for me, I know exactly how to get your attention. You like it when I lick you down here, don't you?” Renard’s asked, parting his ass cheek to grace the rim of his hole. “Quite a bit, in fact.” Nick shivers at the touch. “Would you want me to do so again? Licking you, making you all wet for me?” The suggestion alone was enough to drive Nick mad with desire and wished nothing more than to feel Sean's flat tongue against his ass. Eagerly Nick spread his legs, hoping to goad his lover to make good on his promise. Renard watched the lewd invitation, amused by the raw display of need. “I think it’s time for you to open your present.” Nick frowned. Surely, he'd heard wrong. Sean wasn’t seriously suggesting they'd stop just to indulge him with gifts.

“Um, not to sound ungrateful or anything, but _really_? I do think any giftwrapping that doesn’t involve a condom- not that we use it, anyway – can wait.” Chuckling Renard, much to Nicks dismay, removed himself from the bed.

“I think you'll find it worth the wait, my dear.” Groaning Nick watched the rare backend of Sean waltzing out from the room, only to return seconds later with a black paper bag in hand. Sealing his faith, Nick begrudged accepted the bag handed to him. Despite his wish to get back on track, so to speak, Nick couldn’t deny the slight rush of excitement of what he would find inside. Curiously he peeked inside. Inside of the bag was a square box, about 10 inches long and 4 inches wide, wrapped in a dark purple paperware. Carefully taking it out, Nick watched Renard with a raised eyebrow. The older man revealed nothing. Tearing the paper off, Nick felt his jaw dropped. Bewilder he watched the silicone imitation of a cock in his hand.

“Y-you bought me a dildo?” He asked, mildly shocked by his boyfriend's audacity.

“I did,” Renard replied, completely unfazed.

“It’s so... _blue_.”

“It brings out the color in your eyes,” he explains, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Nick was still gaping, struggling to find his baring at the unexpected situation he found himself in. “I admit it might be a rather unusual present.” Nick rolled his eyes at him, his message clear: _you don’t say_.

Smirking, Renard took the dildo from his hand. “I found myself wondering one evening in bed what you might do when you are alone, when I am not there to pleasure you myself. I imagine you spread out on the sheets, fingering yourself in desperate attempt to reach climax. Then, when I was jerking myself off while moaning your name, I saw you impaled by a large dildo, fucking yourself with wild bewilderment. I have never come so fast in my life.” Slowly running the dildo against his calf, seductively, Nick forgot how to breathe. “Will you allow me to indulge myself, if only for tonight?” Bending forward, grazing his earlobe with his lips, Renard whispered huskily: “Will you allow me to fuck you with the dildo?” Lust pulsing hotly in his vain, and with his cock once again solid and hard Nick eagerly shook his head. All doubts he'd have to let Sean use the toy in him vanished instantaneously. In fact, he wanted nothing more.

“Nick, I need you to use your words. I won’t risk having any misunderstandings in the matter.” Licking his lips, Nick swallowed. His throat sudden bone dry.

“Y-yeah. Dammit, Sean. I would probably give you my consenting to anything you wish for right now.”

“Perhaps another time,” Renard tells him. “Lay down for me, please.” Nick complies. He was still slightly anxious about the whole ordeal, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t eager to have Renard doing with him as he wishes. Besides, he trusts Sean with his life. The man would never do anything to harm him. Relaxing into the bed, Nick lays still, waiting. Cold liquid suddenly drizzled down Nick's split ass cheeks making him jolt. A light chuckling sound came from behind him. “Sorry, love. I will remember to warm the lube up for you next time.”

“Make sure that you do,” Nick hissed. With a soft kiss to his ass, apologizing for the brief discomfort, Renard coated his fingers richly with lube. The pad of Renard's fingertip stroked across Nick's taint. A bolt of arousal shot the length of his dick, a small moan escaped his parted lips. “Sean, please.” Renard chuckled, and slowly worked his lubed finger inside his puckered hole. Nick wiggled his hips back. “More.” Renard complied and added a second finger. The stretch burned in the absolute best way. Renard murmured and lay across Nick's back as he worked his lover open. That hard erection heating the back of Nick's tight was driving him crazy with needs. He pushed back against Renard's fingers, wanting to feel more inside of him, preferably a dick – silicone one or not.

“You're so hot and tight,” Renard said as he twisted his fingers around. “I wonder how many times I'll have to fuck you to get rid of it.” Turned on by his own words, Sean's cock twist against the back of Nick's tight, leaving a bead of moisture. His fingers grazed Nick's bundle of nerves and the man's erection throbbed back to life. He flexed his hips into the mattress, needing friction. “Don’t even think about coming, Nick,” Renard instructed, and Nick sobbed in desperation. When a third finger was inserted, combined with his Captain's sexy voice, edging him further, Nick doubt he would be able to hold back much longer.

“Need. You inside. Me,” Nick gasped.

“It’s not my cock that will fuck you tonight,” Renard said, his voice husky. “But don’t worry, it will be just as gratifying.” A rush of anticipation rolled over him as Renard reached for the toy momentarily forgotten on the bed. Renard spread Nick's tights wider and leaned over his back, pressing a rough kiss up his spine. “Relax.”

Shivering, Nick felt the tip of the dildo nudging his hole, then carefully breached him and pushed inside. It felt strange, not hot and hard as Sean's own cock, but wonderful none the less. “Beautiful,” Renard whispers, enjoying the sight of the toy disappear inside of his lover's ass. “Absolutely beautiful.” Pushing the toy further inside of him, Nick moans as it finally bottomed out in his ass. So full.

“Sean, fuck, I can’t… just _move_!” Granting the man’s wish, Renard began to move. “Ah… that’s…” Pushing backwards, they fucked him in tandem. In and out. Back and forth. Sweat pooled on the small of Nicks back, a sheen covering his skin.

“You like it?” Renard asked, breathless by the sight before him. Nodding viciously, Nick moaned out loud as a particularly hard thrust hit his prostate. “Yeah, that’s it Nick, louder, let me hear you.”

“H-harder,” Nick gasps. “Please Sean, fuck me harder.” Groaning, Renard did. Watching his lover being pleasured by his hands, turned Renard on more than anything. “Yeah, j-just like that… so good.” An irrational pang of jealousy came over him, and suddenly the thought of Nick coming on anything, but his own cock was unacceptable. Growling Renard pulled the dildo out, grabbed Nick around the waist, and flipped him over. Confused, and still very much aroused, Nick locked eye with Sean; blown and hazed with lust. It took Nick's breath away.

“S-Sean?” Renard gave him a slow, searching kiss. Nick instantly returned it. Rearing back, Renard lifted Nick's legs and slide into him in one hard thrust. “ _Fuck!”_ Pleasure and pain mixed together in the most exquisite way. As he slowly reinserted, their gazes met and held.

“There is no way in hell I'll allow you to come on a cheap replica,” Renard tells him, possessively holding him down. “Only my cock is sufficient.”

“You bought me a cheap gift?” Nick asked, smiling a lopsided grin. “I'm hurt.” Smirking Renard began thrusting, slowly building the tension between them.

“Nothing but the best for you, my love.” Nick felt a rush of warmth in his chest, and he was dangerously close to tell Sean just how much he loves him. “Besides,” he adds. “The only pain you will feel is the sweet burn after a rough fuck.” Shoving forward, Renard plunged harder, deeper, abusing his prostate with each trust. Nick threw his head back, moaning and gasping as pleasure rocked him like a wildfire. “Tell me you’re close,” Renard gasped.

“So, c-close,” he replies. “Please, Sean, let me come.” Caving to his plea, Renard fisted Nick's cock. Being on edge for so long, it was all it took. Nick came with a roar, sending hot jets of cum up his chest, his ass clamping down hard on Sean's thick length. Renard completely lost his rhythm as his cock jerked and spasmed with orgasm. Letting go of Nick's legs Renard collapsed onto his chest as they both worked to find their breath. Nick ran his fingers through Sean's sweaty hair.

“Well, mission accomplished,” Nick said with his eyes shut as he relished this satiated feeling. “I'll definitely feel that in the morning.” Renard chuckled, the sound low and satisfied. They lay there while they came down from the experience. Nick ran his hand up and down Sean's spine.

“Thank you, Nick, for indulging me. I know it must have come quite as a shock for you.”

“Yeah, it sure did,” Nick tells him, honestly. There was no point in denying it, and Nick would never lie to Sean about something important like this. “But, I did enjoy it.” Smiling he squeezed Renard closer to him. He'd never felt such a deep connection in his life, not even with Juliette.

“I'm glad,” Renard says, reaching up to what Nick assumed to be a kiss but – much to his joy, rubbed their noses together in a sweet eskimo kiss. Nick couldn’t help but to chuckle. The action was such a strong contrast to his earlier, rougher behavior. “Tell me something Nick.” The detective hummed, slowly drifting to sleep. “It has not escaped my attention that you have, despite living on your own, purchased a double bed. Care to tell me why?” Nicks shoulder tightened a little bit.

“I thought… If you were to work late, or have an early morning, it would save you some time since... um, my place is much closer than yours.” Nick felt himself turning into a rumbling, blushing mess. “And, you know, I wouldn’t want you to sleep on the sofa. That would just be rude.”

“Is that so?” Nick nod, too embarrassed to give a verbally reply. Smiling Renard kissed him gently on the cheek. “Thank you. I very much appreciate it.” Knowing that Nick had had him in mind while furniture his new home made his heart soar with joy, and love. “Sorry about dinner by the way.” Nick snorts.

“No, you’re not.” Renard chuckles. No, he really wasn’t. “Besides, it can always be reheating.”

“It’s not the only thing that can be reheated,” Renard whisper, nipping the skin carefully, teasing it between his teeth. Hissing Nick was amazed to feel the flame rekindle inside of him.

“You're insatiable.”

“I don’t hear you complaining.” Smiling Nick pulled him down for a deep kiss. No. He certainly wasn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments. Love to know what you think.  
> Much love, Nicole.


End file.
